Aliens Ficlets
by The-Crayon-Ninja
Summary: Six Aliens 100word ficlets. One threepart and three oneshots featuring Hudson, Vasquez, Hicks, Gorman and even Ferro. R&R please, but no flames. Constructive criticism accepted. I suck at summaries  these are better than they sound.


Title: The First Thing- 1/3

Author: chickensarefast

Fandom: Aliens

Characters/Pairings: Hudson, Vasquez, Hicks, Gorman

Warnings: Profanity

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: #01 Beginning

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Hicks and Hudson…

The first thing Hudson noticed was that the screams had stopped. He glanced at the ceiling, swung the barrel of his rifle towards the floor. Nothing.

Vasquez had the same results. No more bugs came through the gaps in the grating. The smart-gunner looked around suspiciously; she obviously expected the attack to recommence at any moment.

Gorman emerged from behind a shelf, gripping his pistol. The lieutenant was looking shaken, eyes wide. Beside him, Hicks exhaled heavily, gun arm slack as he lowered his weapon. He surveyed the alien corpses spread across the floor, and breathed a single word.

"…Shit…"

Title: Poke It With A Stick – 2/3

Author: chickensarefast

Fandom: Aliens

Characters/Pairings: Hudson, Vasquez, Hicks, Gorman

Warnings: Profanity

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: #02 Middle

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: These characters may be MADE OF AWESOME (especially Vasquez), but they're Jim Cameron's, not mine.

"Is it over?" Hudson asked, eyeing the alien corpses around his feet.

"I hope so." Gorman replied, wiping his brow.

Hicks slung his pulse rifle onto his shoulder, stepping over bodies as he and Gorman joined Hudson and Vasquez on the other side of the Operations room. Vasquez, for her part, was frowning down at the dead aliens. She cautiously prodded one with her boot.

"Is it dead?" Hudson was at her shoulder.

"It better be." Vasquez muttered.

"How do we tell?" Gorman wondered.

"We could always poke it with a stick." Hicks suggested, a smile creeping onto his face.

Title: Crooked Smile 3/3

Author: chickensarefast

Fandom: Aliens

Characters/Pairings: Hudson, Vasquez, Hicks, Gorman

Warnings: Profanity

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: #03 End

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: Have I ever been mistaken for the owner of these characters? No. Have you?

Vasquez spat on the alien body.

"That's for Drake, you fuckers." She kicked the corpse, stepping on it on her way to the door.

"You guys coming, or do you wanna stay here?" She asked sarcastically.

Hudson gave Vasquez a half-grin and joined her at the exit. Gorman followed, wiping a smear of blood from his forehead as he did so.

Hicks looked around the Operations room; strewn with the bodies of dead aliens, illuminated only by the red emergency lighting that left half the room in shadow. The marine suppressed a crooked smile, and went to join his companions.

Title: How Many Drops? – 1/1

Author: chickensarefast

Fandom: Aliens

Characters/Pairings: Gorman, Ferro, Ripley

Warnings: Profanity

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: #04 Insides

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: Not mine – but you knew that already.

Gorman's skin was clammy as he gripped the armrest of his seat. The dropship lurched and Ferro came onto the comm.-link, blaming it on hull-ionization or something. The lieutenant licked his lips, feeling ill. The corn-bread they'd had at breakfast was shit; as such, Gorman had avoided it. He'd had to eat it eventually – it was the last fresh meal he was gonna get for a while.

Now he regretted his decision, as the dropship pitched left and he fought to keep his stomach contents down. Ripley's voice invaded his consciousness.

"So, how many drops is this for you, Lieutenant?"

Title: I Fly The Ship - 1/1

Author: chickensarefast

Fandom: Aliens

Characters/Pairings: Ferro, mentions of Spunkmeyer

Warnings: Profanity

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: #05 Outsides

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I swear…shifty eyes

I fly the ship. Nothing fancy, no funny stuff, got it?

Means I don't get to go out as often as I'd like – Always stuck doing evacs or helping Spunkmeyer with whatever crap's in the cargo hold. Can't complain, though. Beats the hell out of flying commercial. Plus I spend a lot of time looking outta' cockpit windows, so I've seen shit that most people aren't smart enough to dream, and whatever's going down in a drop zone, I _always_ get to check out the action first.

Overall? It's almost worth having Spunkmeyer stare at my ass every day.

…Almost.

Title: One Hundred Ways – 1/1

Author: chickensarefast

Fandom: Aliens

Characters/Pairings: Vasquez, mentions of Hicks, Hudson, Gorman

Warnings: Profanity

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: #06 Hours

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: We've been through this a thousand times. They're. Not. Mine.

It's the waiting that's hard. Fucking stakeout. Lying on the ground staring down the barrel of a rifle all day. I'd rather just have all-out action, not this nail-biting crap. It's the same tonight. We get fucking decimated by the bugs, lose eight of our people in under an hour, but nothing happens for the next four. Means I've got jack shit to do except get ordered around by Hicks and walk perimeter with Hudson. So I have to cure the boredom by coming up with 100 ways to kill Gorman using my bare hands.

…I've got 78 so far.

Title:

Author: chickensarefast

Fandom: Aliens

Characters/Pairings:

Warnings: Profanity

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: #07 Days

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: Aliens kicks a-s-s, but I don't own it or any of its characters.


End file.
